fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ella-Metals (Series)
For the character see Ella Metals. Links to the games are here too. ]] The Ella-Metals Series is a action-adventure/RPG gaming series. It is also one of Fusion's 3 flagship series. As of 2015, Extoro owns the rights to the series, but erased it from existence after Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered. Plot The citizens of VineVille are no ordinary citizens, why? Because Ella '''Metals' or Humans with a object/mineral in their genes can use it as a weapon or to solve problems, from a meteor wielding powers which crashed billions of years ago. It is a Action-Adventure/RPG series. Gameplay The gameplay in most games of series is a turn based RPG, but with a action-adventure/3D platformer-style free roam outside of battles. In every game, you advance through the story by completing missions, with cutscenes telling the story offering a contrast of freedom and linearality. At least 2 characters are playable in each game, they may have different powers and stats which can be levelled up. Games in the Series All of these games are made by Fusion Entertainment, unless stated. *Ella-Metals: Run For Your Life! (1998) *Ella-Metals 2: Machine Attack (2005, 2011 re-release) *Ella-Metals 3 (2013; also known as ''Ella-Metals 3: Checkmate). *Ella-Metals 4 (2015) *Ella-Metals 5 (2018) Spin-Offs *Ella Metals and Winged Nexus: Tower Defence with *Ella Metals and Spaces Between (2014) *Ella-Metals Racing (2019) Other *Ella-Metals MMORPG with - A online MMORPG for the PC. *Cow's Untitled EM Fic - (Which will be made into a game once completed). *Ella Metals (Movie) - A film directed by . *Ella-Metals: Undergrounding - (By , prolly will be made into a main game when completed and since Angel is Fusion anyway and I'm helping.) *Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets Timeline This timeline is in chronological order of then the events happened. #Ella Metals: Run For Your Life! (2 Years before Machine Attack, represents the rise in crime in VineVille) #Ella Metals 2: Machine Attack (It is possible that the AI Company is Raven, and that the surge had not affected Vineville. And due to the fact that the money from Raven is being used for their military in main cities, this put Raven Workers in VineVille in poverty, leading to the events of EM2) #The Factor (A seperate Fusion series created by Waddel Dii, Representing the Aftermath of The Surge, an event which occours in The Factor) #Ella Metals 3 (Takes place 3-4 years after Ella-Metals 2.) Where a self-obsessed Chess-lover secretly sneaks into the ground floor of the old Al Factory). #Ella-Metals Racing (Takes place 2 years after Ella 3) #Fantendo - The Wounds of Time (Takes place 4 years after Ella-Metals 3.) #EM4 - 8 years after Wounds of Time, where Ella has settled into her new life. #EM5 - Set in 2021, 3 years after EM4, features the next generation of VineVille heroes. #Fantendo Smash Bros. Shattered - The Ella-Metals universe is erased after the original Fantendoverse no longer exist. Main Characters All of these have been playable at least once in the series. *Ella Metals - A caring girl who can manipulate metal. *Andy Pasta - A boy who lives life in the slow lane, who can manipulate... pasta. He is always vying to prove his power is useful. *Lexi Lexan - Lexi Lexan is a sensitive girl who can manipulate lexan. *Samuel Think - A quick witted inventor, who is a tough nut to crack. He can read the thoughts of others. Trivia *The hyphen was put in the series name to get fans introduced to understanding the surname activity. As the example shows, a girl called Ella can use Metal. The hyphen was due to be removed, but kept to avoid confusion. See Also *Fantendo:Resources/Ella-Metals *Ella-Metals (Series)/Ideas Gallery File:EllaMetalsLogo.png|The original logo of the series. Category:Game Series Category:Series Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Original Games Category:Original Series Category:Stelios7 Category:Original Articles